Bend the Rules
by sofaishere
Summary: A Brendan/Amy love fic. I actually enjoyed writing this more then I thought I would. Give it a read, you might like it too.


Bend The Rules **[Amy/Brendan Fic, Just thought I do something different, cause I never saw a Amy/Brendan love story]**

Brendan put his hand, around Amys neck. "Brendan, I got a boyfriend and I,m engaged" Amy was panicking like per usual. "Then bend the rules, Amy" Brendan pressed his lips on hers. She smiled with delight. As he pushed her down on the bed. "Amy, relax" Brendan said, kissing her neck."Ste, might be back" Amy was engaged to Ste. "He dosent need to know" Brendan grunted. She put her hands around his neck. "No, he dosent" she replied, in a worried tone. "Amy, I love you, I wont let Steven hurt you again, I know he use to hit you" Brendan looked at her with wonder. Wondering how she struck with Ste for so long. "He might hurt you" Amy let tears fall down. "He wont touch me" Brendan kissed her neck again. She felt like it was a perfect moment. Brendan was her escape, from Ste and the kids.

He chucked his top on the floor. She put her fingers through his chest hairs. "You been working out?" Amy asked, with a pleasant giggle. "Of cause, I cant look weak in front of you" Brendan replied, winking. Amy was so happy right now. He slid his fingers through her long, blonde hair. "I love your hair, so soft" Brendan sniffed it. She giggled. "Well it grew, after Ste cut it" Amy pouted. "Steven, is a bad un Amy, you deserve so much better" Brendan gritted his teeth. "Can we snuggle?" Amy asked, with a smile.

"Sure, it be my pleasure Miss Barnes" Brendan moved up. Letting her put her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head. He put his arms around her, warming her up. She made him feel cold, as she was only wearing a pink tank top in the middle of December. She smiled, putting her arms around his waist. "Thank you, Brendan" Amy breathed in happiness. "Amy, will you be my wife?" Brendan then asks.

"Oh Brendan, you know I would but Ste" Amy really wanted to marry him, he was the love of her life and she the love of his, but a little problem called Ste made it unreachable. "Dump him Amy, you want to be with me" Brendan said, just as the door opened. Amy could hear Ste struggling with the kids and Morrisons bags. Brendan got up slowily. "Get in their, please" Amy whispred in his ear. He nodded, picking up his top. Getting into the wardrobe. Ste opened the door. "You could of helped me, Amy" Ste crossed his arms.

"Sorry" Amy said, walking over. Brendan was peeking through the wardrobes small hole. "Your sorry! I had to look after the kids, do the shopping and carry three shopping bags home, and what were you doing? Sitting on your backside" Ste hissed. Brendan was so tempted to give him a smack. "I,m sorry, what more do you want me to do? Eh?" Amy asked, with fear in her voice. "Help me" he hissed.

Amy nodded, walking out with him. Leah and Lucas jumping about. "Behave kids" Amy said, while helping Ste put all the food in the cupboards. "What you been doing?" Ste asked her. "Not much, just cleaning the house" Amy lied. "It dosent look any different then when I was last here" Ste sniffs, putting the bread in the bread bin. "Yeah, well its cleaner" Amy shrugged. "Of cause Amy, of cause" Ste replies. He kissed her on the cheek. She tried to smile, but all that came was a pout.

"Amy" Ste said. "Yeah" she replied, nervously. "Whats this?" he asked, picking up Brendans leather jacket. "Oh that, I picked it up by accident at the dry cleaners" Amy was shaking now. "You said you were cleaning the house" Ste replied. "Yeah, that too" Amy shivered. Brendan was listening in. He was so close, to opening the wardrobe.

"You sure?" Ste asked. Putting his body against Amys. Amy looked down. "The kids are here" she said, with tears in her eyes. He looked at them. He discreetly, kneed her in the ribs. She choked, falling on the floor. That did it. Brendan pushed the wardrobe open, much to Stevens shock. He walked over. His first instrict was to hit him, but becuase he respected Amy, he just told him to leave.

"Leave now, go on" Brendan said to him. "Its okay kids, daddy and mummy are just being silly" Brendan said, as he seen their worried faces. "You slag" he whisphred, before leaving as requested. He slammed the door behind himself. Amy bursted into fresh tears. Brendan knelt down, hugging her. "Kids, go in your room please" he said. Leah and Lucas did as requestd also. Shutting the door behind themselves.

"He knows now" Amy sniffed. Brendan hugged her tighly. Kissing her sofly on the head. She fell into his arms.


End file.
